The clinical features and subjective ictal phenomena of 270 epileptic patients with electrographic temporal lobe foci are reported. The ictal manifestations observed in 199 of these patients are described and compared with those observed in epileptic patients with extra-temporal foci reported previously. Sixty-four per cent of the patients reported historical data of possible etiological significance, but one could be reasonably certain of the etiology in only 27%. Eighty-three per cent of the patients reported auras, 80% exhibited localized motor activity, and 95% demonstrated automatic behavior. When compared to patients with extra-temporal foci, the patients reported here had a higher incidence of visceral (41%), complex (52%), and olfactory-gustatory (13%) auras and of automatic behavior. On the other hand, no ictal phenomenon was unique to patients with temporal localization. The data do not support the concept of an association between "temporal lobe epilepsy" and violence.